User blog:MainLineEngines/Russell- Sodor's very own steam locomotive
Russell- Sodor's very own steam locomotive is a four part mini series. It was written by me just this past week. I always wondered- If the North Western Railway needed another steam locomotive and they decided to build one, what type would it be and where would it work? There were alot of questions, but I finally decided the Kirk Ronan and Norramby Branch Lines as work places, the number 12, and a totally original design. I have just recently decided on a name, in which you must find out yourself. Part 1- Grand opening It was 1991, and the Kirk Ronan Branch Line was nearly complete. 'Arry and Bert had been working hard to restore it. "I hope we get credit, Bert", grumbled 'Arry. "For all our hard work to restore this line", Bert replied. "Don't worry, everyone knows how hard you've been working", the workmen told them. "We hope so." A couple days later, the Branch Line was complete. Kellsthorpe Road, Rolf's Castle, and the harbour at Kirk Ronan had been refurbished and restore to their former glory in the Sodor and Mainland days. "You know, Skarloey once told me he was unloaded off a ship at Kirk Ronan in 1865", Edward told David. "Silence!", bellowed the Fat Controller. He gave a speech about the history, and soon announced. "This Branch Line will run up to Norramby, then to Vicarstown, so the two Branch Lines are technically one." (scene flashes to Dodger backing into his shed) "Ahh!", sighed Dodger the Gresley J50. "Its been a long day." "And it will be busier", said a voice. "Ah! Oh, Sir. I'm not scared." "I have have decided to put you in charge on the two Branch Lines for..." "What?! No! I can't work here and run passenger duties. I only shunted." He started complaining and didn't here the last part of the message... "For the meantime." Part 2- Russell Dawas Means Dodger was exhuasted everyday on the Branch Lines. One day, at noon, Dodger had reached Vicarstown, but was tired. "Can I please have my wheels oiled?" "Sure. I'll phone ahead to Crovan's Gate", his Fireman replied. "Prepare some oil and an inspection", the Driver said. At that time, the Fat Controller had come to Crovan's Gate. "Hullo, Sir. What can we do for you?", asked a workman "I'd like to see your boss, please", he replied. "He's in his office, just knock twice." (goes to office and knocks twice) "Hullo, Sir", said a man. "Russell Dawas Means. Just the person I was looking for." "What can I do for you Sir?" "You know Dodger the Gresley J50." "The one that looks like a submarine." "Yes. He is overworked on the new Branch Line. So, although you have never done this, I want you to design a new engine." Dodger was just about to fall asleep, when he heard that. "What type of engine would you like, Sir?" "An 0-6-0T engine would be good." "Very well, I'll get started." "Now don't tell anyone, and call me when you finished." "Very well." The Fat Controller walked away confident no one had heard him. Dodger pretended to be asleep as the Fat Controller walked by, then he sighed Part 3- No. 12 "You will keep it locked in your funnel", his Driver told him. Luckily, Dodger didn't have a chance to talk to anyone until a week after he'd heard about the new engine. Meanwhile, the Fat Controller recieved a phone call. "Yes. It's done. I'll be right over." Dodger puffed into Vicarstown as David puffed in with his pick up goods. They rested in the sidings. Then, their crews went for a break. "Finally. I can tell someone", sighed Dodger. "About what?", asked David. "About the new engine." "What new engine?" "The Fat Controller spoke to Mr. Means, the Steamworks Manager and steam locomotive expert and attendent. He talked about building a new engine to work on the Kirk Ronan Branch Line." "Oh." "Don't tell anyone." Meanwhile..... "I've given the engine the number 12", Mr. Means explained. "What colour paint do you suggest?" "Just paint the engine in our red-orange works livery." Nine Months Later All the engines gattered at Crovan's Gate, by this time they all knew of the new engine. They chattering about him excitedly David and Dodger already had known this, and so were silent. Suddenly, steam bellowed from inside the Steamworks. "The new engine", some of them said. The new engine puffed out, and when the smoke cleared, it showed a red-orange 0-6-0T tank engine. 12 on his bunker "This, for the meantime is No. 12. Welcome to the railway." "I'm glad to part of the railway", said No. 12 Part 4- Naming No. 12 proved effiecient to the two Branch Lines. He was much smoother at running and more modern too. He tried not to boast about this, but sometimes couldn't help it. But he worked hard too and ran his trains to time. A week after he had been let out, Mr. Means asked the Fat Controller, "What do you plan to name the engine?" "Actually. I have a name in mind. Tomorrow, he will come and be painted into our brown with orange and black lining. The name plaques will be ready tomorrow too. The naming ceremony will be the day after tomorrow", the Fat Controller replied. The next day, No. 12 was painted into the livery the Fat Controller had chosen. "How do you feel, No. 12?", asked the Fat Controller. "Splendid, Sir. I like this coat of paint. What his my name, Sir?", Russell replied. "Tomorrow you will find out." "Do you know what my name is?", No. 12 asked his Driver and Fireman. "No, not even we know. Nobody but the Fat Controller knows", they replied. The next day, the engines gattered at Crovan's Gate, excited to see the cloth revealed. "Now, now", the Fat Controller announced. "No. 12 was designed by Russell Dawas Means, our steam locomotive expert and attendent. He has done a great job in keeping my engines in great shape. This engine here, is a totally original design from him. To honour all his hard work and dedication to the Island of Sodor, he will unveal the name." "Thank you, Sir. Now I am very honoured to unveal, No. 12's name." He pulled the cloth, revealing an 'R'. "Why? Why bless me? It's Russell!" "Exactly. This engine is named in honour of you." Both Russells smiled. (After end credits) This four part mini series has been dedicated to the American Indian actor and activist who played part in Britt Alcroft's Thomas and the Magic Railroad in 2000 as Billy Twofeathers. He died just last week of cancer. You did a great battle and great acting in the Thomas world. You will always be remembered. RIP. Category:Blog posts